


Honey Trap

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Teratober 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bear Shifter Bucky, Honey, Human Tony, Kink Discovery, M/M, Series of Unfortunate Events leads to licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Bucky in his bear form startles a human, who proceeds to stumble into a tree and splatter a beehive and honey all over themselves. Bucky may have been pushed out of society for being a shifter, but he wasn't such an abomination to leave the man to die by bee stings.So Bucky helps, in more ways than one.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Teratober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949344
Comments: 22
Kudos: 308
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5, The Monster Smash's Teratober 2020





	Honey Trap

**Author's Note:**

> For Teratober Prompt Day 6 : Honey  
> For MCU Kink Bingo square I2 : Character is a mutant
> 
> Note : This does include Tony getting turned on by Bucky-in-bear-form licking him, in case that's something that squicks you! Not sure how to tag for that...

“Ty? Come on, this isn’t funny!”

Bucky sighed. He should’ve kept moving after he’d heard the group of humans hollering and trampling through his woods, but there was a bush full of ripened blackberries. He’d been too hungry to resist, but now the humans were getting too close.

He licked up a few more of the tart berries, letting the juice burst across his tongue before he swallowed it down. Just a few more -

“ _Shit_.”

Bucky looked up, and the human was staring right at him. Shit, indeed. He froze in place.

The man was gorgeous, a short brunette with warm brown eyes and a meticulous beard. Definitely Bucky’s type, and if they were at a bar and he was having a good day, he would’ve tossed out a line. But they were in the woods, he was having a terrible month, and right now he didn’t look human.

He was in his bear form. He’d look like any other grizzly bear, which was alarming enough to explain the shock and fear on this man’s face, and as long as he kept his distance so that no one could see his eyes he’d be okay. Blue eyes were too unusual for a bear, and the right hunters knew what that might mean.

Shifter. Mutant. Abomination.

This man didn’t seem like a hunter with the lack of weapons or proper gear for a hike. No backpack, no water. Bucky could smell the sharp scent of new, polished leather from those boots and the shorts meant the man’s legs were scratched to hell already from bushes and branches. Nothing more than a rich guy on a jaunt who got separated from his rich friends.

All Bucky had to do was not let him go tell tales of a blue-eyed bear in the woods.

Heart beating loud in his chest, Bucky turned back to the berry bush and snagged a few more. He was just a bear, only a bear, and if he gave the man an opportunity to retreat -

Footsteps receded, and Bucky sighed in relief. A rustle of bushes as the man stumbled, and Bucky was glad his smirk couldn’t form on his face as a bear.

He shuffled forward to reach another cluster of berries.

A thunk, a hiss of pain, a crack.

Bucky whipped around to see the man clutching his shoulder, collapsed against a tree. The branch above him was weighed down with beehive full of honey - it had been Bucky’s next target - and was reaching toward the ground. 

With another loud crack, the branch splintered and crashed to the ground. The man dove to the side, but the wood crashed down on his hip and the hive splattered his legs with wax, honey, and bees.

“Oh, not good.” The man tried to scramble back.

Bucky heard the buzz of angry, swarming bees. So far from medical treatment, the man might die from too many stings.

He wasn’t enough of an abomination to leave the man to die.

Bucky sprinted for him, his bear form covering the distance in seconds. He batted the branch and hive one way, the human the other, trying to be careful with his claws.

The bees swarmed him, the moving threat, but his thick brown fur stopped most of their stings. He swung his head, trying to get the bees that were landing on his eyes and nose off.

The human was having the same trouble, waving and slapping away the bees that were landing on his legs, attracted to the smell of honey.

Bucky’s stomach rumbled with hunger.

It would help, he decided, and lumbered over to lick up the honey that had splashed onto the man’s legs. The human froze, which helped the bees go after Bucky instead.

Bucky lapped up the sugary sweetness, making sure to get every drop. He ran his tongue over the bee stings he could find too, knowing his saliva would help break down the venom faster. The man was still going to have an unpleasant few days, but he should survive.

And Bucky deserved to be fed for his effort. If the humans would let him keep a job that paid enough for rent and food, he wouldn’t be out here trying to scrounge up enough to eat to last the winter.

As he licked up the last few drops, going over the same skin just to be sure, the bees gave up their vengeance and flew away.

The man let out a long, low breath. “Holy fuck.”

Bucky growled a laugh as he licked his mouth, cleaning his teeth and snout of delicious honey.

“At least I know being eaten by a bear has it’s appeal.” The man thudded his head on the ground. “Who knew?”

Startled, Bucky realized the man’s shorts were tenting up.

“Don’t kink-shame me. I won’t be shamed by a bear. Or, you’re probably a shifter, yeah? I didn’t think bears had blue eyes as pretty as yours. Guess you can judge me all you like.”

Bucky hung his head. He was discovered then, and would have to move on.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” the man reassured. He reached out and pet Bucky, fingers combing through the fur. “I won’t say anything. I mean, I suppose you have no reason to trust me. Killing me would solve your problems, though I don’t like that solution. You must not either if you went to the trouble of saving me from that swarm of bees.”

It had been ages since someone had touched his fur. He nuzzled into the touch, not able to stop himself.

“I’m Tony. I can see if you don’t want to give me your name, with the whole ‘knowing what you look like as a human.’ Tough world out there for you, I know. No pressure. You can spell whatever you want me to call you in the dirt, if you want, or I don’t have to call you anything -”

Bucky sighed and shifted to his human form. He was known already, and this wouldn’t be his worst decision.

“Whoa.”

Tony’s hand was still on his now-human shoulder, and Bucky’s skin burned with the touch. He was crouched over Tony, naked, peering down into those warm brown eyes.

“So heroes really do come in tall, dark, and handsome.”

Bucky snorted, smiling despite himself. “Does that really apply to bears?”

“Doubly so I’d think,” Tony replied, grinning back. “Hi there.”

“Bucky.”

“Bucky,” Tony repeated, lips caressing the word. “Thank you for saving me.”

“You’re welcome. Though it might be my fault for startling you.”

“I’m still alive so I’ll count that in my favor.”

Tony’s hand was still on his shoulder, thumb rubbing small circles into his skin. Bucky shivered and pressed closer.

“Yeah, come here,” Tony coaxed as he pulled Bucky on top of him. “You’ve done so much for me, let me give a little, yeah? That okay with you?”

Bucky swallowed a whine and let Tony take his weight, pressing them into the ground. It had been so long, and one of Tony’s hands ran up and down his back with a soothing touch and the other worked between them to take hold of him. He bucked into the touch, sparks igniting into a flame in his belly.

“That’s it.” Tony’s voice was deep and hypnotic, and Bucky kissed him, hoping for -

Tony kissed back, mouth opening under Bucky’s. He wrapped a leg around Bucky’s hips, then winced.

Bucky pulled back, Tony reaching for him. “No, wait, it’s fine, I promise -”

“You’re hurt.” Bucky frowned as he tugged Tony’s shirt up and shorts down to expose his hip.

“I mean there’s my shoulder too. Legs. I think a bee might’ve crawled all the way up my thigh, if you want to inspect.”

Bucky bit his lip as he evaluated Tony’s hip, already starting to bruise. His fingers skated around the area, his touch light. Tony certainly couldn’t walk for however long it took to find his group again and get out of the woods.

“I have a place. Not far.”

“Definitely not saying no.” Tony spread his legs further apart and waved in between them. “But this is my problem with walking right now.”

“I’m carrying you anyway. Can do it as a human or a bear, your choice.”

Tony’s face flushed a guilty red, and Bucky blinked in amazement.

“Really? You’re not afraid?”

“Well it’s still you, isn’t it?” Tony asked, confused. “Should I be afraid of you?”

Bucky’s heart squeezed and mouth watered. “Maybe,” he acknowledged.

Tony grinned sharply. “Always liked a little danger.”

His throat dry, Bucky had no words. He shifted into his bear form so he didn’t have to find any.

Tony let out a large breath. “Tall, dark, and handsome. Just how I like them. Especially with really long tongues.”

Bucky licked a stripe along Tony’s stomach to be a tease.


End file.
